


Juntas

by CapushaRoja



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapushaRoja/pseuds/CapushaRoja
Summary: Para Scarlet, que estén juntas es suficiente.





	1. Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas gente, este es mi primer trabajo. Si les gusta estén atentos a mis próximas actualizaciones, intentaré que sean lo más pronto posible.

Scarlet simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla; apreciando cada uno de los detalles que la hacían tan única y le quitaban el aliento: Su personalidad calmada; una fascinante manera de ver el mundo; la manera en la que hablaba, incluso cuando se quejaba del sol le parecía un ser traído del paraíso, pero no de Sovngarde. Ni siquiera ahí había estado en presencia de algo que le despertara las mismas emociones que ella.  
Negar lo que sentía sería una ridiculez. Cualquiera que prestara la mas mínima atención notaría que estaba enamorada de Serana.  
  
Luego de que se encargaron de Harkon, pasó varios días dándole vueltas al asunto. Después de que este le hiciera cuestionarse el porqué de ayudar a su hija. Ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía muy bien, pero en aquel momento de tensión una sola cosa salió de sus labios – Serana es muy importante para mí- Había dicho Scarlet, y ese fue el instante en que entendió lo que sentía por ella. No pudo hacer más que sentirse feliz por ello, porque al fin sabía lo que era enamorarse.  
  
Después de veintitrés años de vida preguntándose si era algún tipo de ser del plano de Oblivion incapaz de enamorarse, llegó Serana.  
  
Por supuesto se había sentido atraída por otras personas antes, pero siempre supo que no era lo que la gente describía como amor. Su madre siempre solía decirle que llegaría cuando menos los esperara, y tuvo mucha razón.  
  
Aunque no pudo disfrutar demasiado de su descubrimiento ya que antes de darse cuenta la batalla contra el señor de los Vampiros había comenzado.  
  
Podría decirse que Scarlet era algo egocéntrica. Tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades de combate. Apenas solía esforzarse en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero cuando algo le suponía un reto, no le era un problema admitirlo.  
  
Harkon sin duda fue un reto grande.  
  
El momento en el que atravesó su corazón con “Quebrantadora de Amaneceres” y se convirtió en cenizas sintió un gran alivio combinado con satisfacción por haber vencido.  
  
Los días siguientes los vagó sola por Skyrim perdida en sus pensamientos; Serana y ella habían tenido una conversación en la que Scarlet terminó animándola a intentar curar su vampirismo. Si bien se sentía muy feliz por ello, también se decepcionó un poco cuando Serana le dijo que debía ir sola.  
  
Terminaron separándose y Scarlet agradeció haberlo hecho al pasar las horas. Cuando todos su pensamientos se centraron en aquello que había descubierto hace poco: Se enamoró.  
  
Los siguientes días de soledad estuvieron llenos de ensoñaciones por su parte, se sentía como una niña emocionada. Ella se preguntaba qué haría cuando la viera de nuevo, cosa que finalmente terminó por ponerla muy nerviosa; no estaba para nada acostumbrada al sentimiento. Llegó a dos soluciones: La primera fue cortarse el cabello; el tenerlo más debajo de la altura de los hombros empezaba a provocarle molestia. Por otro lado, la segunda era un baño caliente.  
  
También pensó en lo que haría en el momento en que volviera a tener a Serana frente a ella; sin embargo, para ello tendría que prepararse un poco, así que se dijo mentalmente que iría a Riften después de pasar unos días en su casa de Ventalia.

  



	2. Cariño

\- ¡Scarlet! – Exclamó Serana, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones ¿Por cuánto estuvo mirándola fijamente? Sin duda no debía haber sido poco tiempo. Un rubor muy fuerte subió a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de ello. Maldecía lo distraída que podía llegar a ser siempre – Llevo un rato hablándote.

¿De verdad? Entonces era peor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó incrédula. Serana asintió en respuesta – Lo siento muchísimo, estaba… preguntándome qué hacer ahora. Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa de Ventalia para descansar un par de días ahí. Además, quiero dejar la estatua de Dibella que encontré – Giró la cabeza para ver la pequeña estatua dorada. Al menos eso era cierto, el objeto le parecía muy bonito y quería dejarla en un buen lugar.

\- Pues debe gustarte mucho esa estatua. Te pregunté qué era lo que harías si llegara a atacarte un pollo vampiro y respondiste con un “Sí” – La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable para Scarlet, sabía que no estaba molesta sólo por su tono de voz… aunque de nuevo: Serana no era una persona muy efusiva.

Scarlet mostró una muy notable confusión - ¿Por qué preguntarías tal cosa?; suena más a algo que preguntaría yo estando aburrida – Admitió ella con una sonrisa, haciendo énfasis en “yo”.

\- Llevo como cinco minutos tratando de hablar contigo. Quería comprobar qué tanta atención me prestabas.

Pidió disculpas a Serana nuevamente por ser tan distraída al mismo tiempo que giraba la carne que estaban asando en la fogata.

Desde que regresó, Scarlet se había estado comportando más distraída y perdida de lo usual. O más específicamente, desde aquella conversación que habían mantenido en el fuerte de la Guardia del Alba cuando se volvieron a ver.

 

*******

Hacía ya dos días desde que Serana regresó al fuerte con, al fin, su vampirismo totalmente curado. Aunque nada de lo que dijo detuvo a la Guardia del Alba de comprobar si lo que aseguraba era realmente cierto.

Le hicieron algunas pruebas en las que demostró que, efectivamente, era humana de nuevo. Cosa que pareció bastarles; sin embargo, constantemente la mantenían vigilada, sólo que esta vez se esforzaban en ser sutiles.

Se encontraba caminando por la zona central de la torre, debatiéndose si salir a tomar aire fresco ahora que el sol estaba en lo más alto, o esperar a que anocheciera y así evitar quemaduras en su aún muy sensible piel cuando repentinamente, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a su amiga pelirroja; a quien estuvo esperando con ansias.

Serana notó varios cambios en ella que llamaron su atención: Ahora tenía el cabello mucho más corto que antes; llegaba un poco más debajo de la mandíbula. Ya no estaba usando la pesada armadura orca que solía llevar para arriba y para abajo, en su lugar, estaba usando ropa mucho más ligera, con tan sólo unos brazales de cuero y un corsé como protección aparente.

Tampoco es como si ella necesitara llevar armadura a todas partes; Scarlet era capaz de dejar en ridículo a muchos usando sus manos desnudas.

Si bien es cierto que esos detalles atrajeron su curiosidad, hubo uno en específico que le causó incluso más que los otros: un collar, aunque no pudo apreciar bien sus detalles porque terminó desviando la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Scarlet.

Ambas mantuvieron la mirada por un poco más de tiempo de lo normal, pero finalmente fue Serana quien rompió el silencio – Yo… regresé – fue lo único que logró decir.

Scarlet rio ante la obviedad no muy típica de Serana; generalmente decía solamente las cosas que valían la pena señalar – Puedo ver eso… - Guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego seguir hablando – Te eché de menos – Admitió con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

\- Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a viajar sola – Bromeó Serana, en otro acto no muy típico de ella.

Notó que Scarlet se puso algo incómoda ante el comentario, así que preguntó, un poco preocupada - ¿Te pasa algo malo?

Scarlet levantó la mirada de sus pies y negó con la cabeza – Es sólo que… - Pausó un segundo para tomar aire. Estaba tan nerviosa que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano - ¿Alguna… vez has pensado en casarte… o algo parecido?

¡Oh!... Ahora ya sabía para qué era el collar que llevaba.

El saber que era esa la razón de su manera de actuar la hizo feliz. Batalló para que no pasara, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente en respuesta, aunque fue casi imperceptible, así que rápidamente volvió a su expresión seria - ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo por qué llevas ese amuleto de Mara – Habló Serana.

La cara llena de pecas de Scarlet enrojeció mucho ante la afirmación; paseó su vista por todo el fuerte durante unos instantes para ordenar aunque sea un poco sus pensamientos – Yo… esperaba que tal vez quisieras hablar de ello – Culminó y la miró a los ojos de nuevo.

Finalmente, Serana suspiró profundamente – Escucha: eres asombrosa, en serio – “Incluso más que eso” pensó ella, sin llegar a expresarlo en voz alta - …Pero realmente no creo que eso sea para nosotras. Además, con todo lo que he pasado dentro de templos, no me imagino volviendo a entrar en uno ahora.

¿Había sido rechazada? Aunque sonaba como eso, debía admitir que le parecía notar en ella un sentimiento parecido al suyo. Aunque sólo se trataba de una teoría sin demasiado fundamento.

\- ¿De verdad no…? – Intentó preguntar, más no logró terminar de formular la incógnita porque Serana la tomó de la mano fuertemente. Scarlet la miró con sorpresa en su rostro y se topó con una mirada llena de cariño y tristeza.

-Por favor, creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente de ello – Dijo Serana con voz suave, un tono casi en súplica.

El sentimiento que le transmitió esa mirada fue todo lo que Scarlet necesitó para entender que el tema no estaba abierto a más discusión.

Con la inevitable sensación de tristeza y vacío que ya esperaba sentir, suspiró; miró hacia un lado y dijo – Vayámonos, hace tiempo que deseaba verte y preferiría que no fuera aquí dentro – Volvió a mirar en su dirección por un momento – Y hay que ponernos al día. Debes contarme cómo fue lo de curarte.

Serana agradeció internamente la infinita comprensión de su amiga. A ella también le dolía no poder llegar a más, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente bien con esas cosas, tomando en cuenta su pasado. Lo que sí no era capaz de negar, era que también sentía algo más por ella.

Scarlet empezó a caminar, halándola de la mano. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que seguía sosteniéndola. Así que se obligó a soltarla con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir.

Ella se alejó un poco y volteó a ver a Serana, quien la observaba expectante - ¿Qué esperas? Ven conmigo – La invitó Scarlet a seguirla haciendo una seña con su mano.

Quizá su amiga podía ser muchas cosas: una despistada, tonta, un dragón con cuerpo humano; pero lo que más contaba para ella, era que esa chica era el ser vivo que la hacía más feliz. Y quizá por eso estaba tan molesta consigo misma por no dejarse amar a alguien.

Alejó esos pensamientos y caminó junto a Scarlet.

 

*******

Ambas estaban totalmente concentradas en los ojos de la otra. Perdidas en los diferentes tonos de colores que podían notar en ellos.

Serana notaba que las pecas de Scarlet estaban acompañadas de un rubor algo notable. Que quizá podía deberse al frío que hacía, o a la casi competencia de miradas que tenían en ese momento.

La única fuente de calor con la que contaban se trataba de la fogata que habían improvisado antes de que anocheciera del todo, con la que asaban la carne que llenaba el aire con un aroma fantástico. El bosque en el que se encontraban podía llegar a ser algo peligroso de noche y el olor podía atraer animales salvajes, pero a Scarlet no pareció importarle cuando empezó a cocinar.

Cualquiera pensaría que Serana al tener tanta edad sabría cómo comportarse con la gente en casi cualquier situación… y muy probablemente era así, sólo que no en esta; trataba de conseguir las palabras correctas con las que hacer sentir mejor a Scarlet, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

Debía admitir que no apartar la vista la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, así que intentó concentrarse en algo más al no saber qué decir.

A Scarlet no le importó, siguió ahí, embelesada. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo específico, sólo se perdió en los rasgos de Serana y sin saber muy bien por qué, por su boca escapo no lo que pensaba, sino lo que sentía – Te amo tanto.

Cuando lo dijo se sorprendió tanto como la persona a quien iba dirigido el comentario.

La pregunta tomó a Serana un poco por sorpresa, aunque siendo sinceros: era algo que ya sabía. Después de todo, prácticamente le había pedido que se casaran.

Trató de responder de alguna forma, aún sin saber exactamente qué; sin embargo, Scarlet fue la que rompió el silencio otra vez – No respondas, por favor – Podía notar que lo pedía muy en serio por la expresión con el ceño fruncido que tenía – Quería ser una tonta egoísta por una vez y sacármelo del pecho.

Scarlet desvió la vista hacia sus manos, luego empezó a juguetear con sus propios dedos temiendo haber de alguna forma echado a perder las cosas; había sacado a flote el tema de conversación nuevamente aun sabiendo cuanto le incomodaba a su compañera.

No hubo una respuesta de Serana por un buen rato. Sólo se quedó viendo las llamas danzantes de la fogata como si fuera una fuente de relajación infinita. Estaba volviendo a Scarlet aún más nerviosa que antes, ¿Y si no quería seguir viajando con ella después de eso? El pensamiento la hacía sentir enferma. Después de acostumbrarse a su compañía y amistad no estaba segura de que viajar sola todo el tiempo se sentiría tan bien como antes.

Los nervios casi la hacen explotar en el momento en que Serana se levantó del tronco en que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

Estaría mal si dijera que estaban lejos la una de la otra, puesto que tan solo se encontraban a algunos pasos; pero a Scarlet los dos segundos que le tomó a Serana llegar hasta ella, le parecieron uno de los peores instantes de su vida entera. Una sensación que sólo podía comparar a la que sintió la primera vez que Alduin usó un Thu’um en ella y casi se desmayó. Incluso había unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y casi empezó a pedir disculpas, pero Serana simplemente se sentó a su lado…

Y la abrazó.

Scarlet se encontraba notablemente confundida y a punto de romper a llorar, aun así, hizo lo posible por recomponerse y correspondió el abrazo apretando incluso más fuerte, deseando que nunca terminara.

Disfrutaba de la cálida sensación que le transmitía estar así con ella. Sin casi darse cuenta, hundió su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Serana, dejando que esa calidez la invadiera aún más.

Ambas sonrieron genuinamente al estar así, en compañía la una de la otra.

Serana por una vez se permitió bajar sus defensas por completo; algo que jamás habría pensado que volvería a hacer desde que fue convertida en vampiro. ¿Quién podría haber dicho que la “Sangre de Dragón” sería una persona tan importante para ella?

La salvadora no sólo de Tamriel, sino también de su destino.

Después de todo: fue ella quien la había despertado en primero lugar.

Un pensamiento provocó que Serana dejara escapar una corta risa, llamando la atención de Scarlet – ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó curiosa, aún sin atreverse a apartarse del abrazo.

Serana miró al cielo estrellado de Skyrim, el cual estaba acompañado de una tan típica aurora boreal de la región – Solo pensaba en cómo me alegro de no haberte matado cuando quisiste quitarme el Pergamino Antiguo – Dijo, aun sonriendo.

Scarlet respingó con su nariz – Como si hubieses podido – Respondió con burla por lo bajo. Serana rodó los ojos en respuesta, “Siempre tan orgullosa”.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin romper el abrazo. En ese tiempo ambas llegaron interiormente a la conclusión de que realmente una boda o ese tipo de ceremonias eran innecesarias.

Siempre que se tuvieran la una a la otra…

Siempre que estuvieran **juntas**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería hacer algo demasiado dulce con esto. Aunque al final terminé haciéndolo mucho menos (y ya lo es bastante).  
> Es mi primera historia de Elder Scrolls. Tengo pensado seguir con historias de los otros dos personajes que tengo xD.  
> Un pequeño dato: Scarlet fue el primer personaje que hice... y era un desastre; tenía mejorar en todas las habilidades, por lo tanto era un personaje relativamente débil porque no la hice sabiendo que en un RPG tenías que centrarte en un modo de juego jajaja.


End file.
